La doble vida de Louis Tomlinson
by Blossomnoir
Summary: Larry Stylinson. Años después de la separación de 1D las cosas han cambiado, sobre todo en la agitada y turbulenta vida de la más grandiosa estrella de Hollywood: Louis Tomlinson. ¿Todo cambió? No todo, sus sentimientos siguen intactos./ One Shot / casi UA.


Disclaimer: One Direction no me pertenece. La utilización de los personajes presentes es ficticia y no poseo fines de lucro.

OTP: Larry Stylinson.

Comentario: Creo que fue la primer historia larry que se me vino a la cabeza cuando los conocí, aww.

**SINOPSIS:** Años después de la separación de One Direction, Louis es un importantísimo actor de Hollywood que parece tenerlo todo: juventud, fama, fortuna, respeto. Podría ser feliz, podría. Pero le hace falta él. Aquel chico de ojos verdes que un día entró en su vida para nunca irse.

* * *

**La doble vida de Louis Tomlinson**

_Entrégame__ tus labios rotos lo quiero besar,_  
_los quiero curar._

_Los voy a cuidar._

_..._

_.._

_._

Quince años han pasado desde la separación de One Direction cuando aquello ocurrió.

Esa noche Louis estaba tan entusiasmado, no recodaba la última vez que algo en su vida le despertara una pasión por seguir viviendo. Tenía un traje negro con una rosa roja en el bolsillo. El cabello pulcramente peinado y su hermoso rostro lleno de vida. Estaba feliz en la alfombra roja. Sonreía a las cámaras y los flashes se reflejaban en sus ojos azules.

Y todos estaban felices de ver a Louis Tomlinson feliz.

Fue un largo camino.

…

..

.

Al concluir la gira de Midnight Memories, los chicos se tomaron un descanso. Al regresar quisieron volver a sacar un nuevo álbum pero la inspiración no parecía llegar a ellos, y los lazos de amistad se encontraban ya debilitados pues las obligaciones y contratos de cada uno por separado tenían una importancia aún más relevante… Decidieron tomarse un descanso.

No supieron darse cuenta de cuando ese descanso cumplió más de un año, luego dos… tres, y aún sin planes de reunión.

Al cuarto año los medios comenzaron a dar a la banda por disuelta, y los fans de a poco también fueron esfumándose.

Sin significar esto que los cinco hayan desaparecido de la escena artística, muy por el contrario. Por separado eran incluso más exitosos que juntos. One Direction había dejado de existir como tal, pero en una misma revista podías encontrar un artículo sobre Zayn Malik y en páginas aledañas otro donde se desarrollaba una extensa entrevista a Niall Horan. Ellos no habían salido de la industria, muy por el contrario, estaban aún más presentes.

Zayn se había asociado con Liam y juntos fundaron un sello discográfico que pronto comenzó a dar estrellas de fama mundial, que posicionaron a la compañía al status de Sonny, Warner, Apple u otros sellos legendarios. Su primera gran estella fue, claramente, el solista indie Harry Styles. Su álbum debut se convirtió en número uno en los charts de más de cuarenta países durante tres meses de seguido. Todo el mundo hablaba de él. Y su productor del álbum, Niall Horan, ahora era el productor más solicitado por todos los artistas encumbrados de Reino Unido.

Incluso se rumoreaba a modo de broma que si los cinco se juntaban nuevamente, con tanto dinero, podrían fundar un banco multinacional.

Todos se mantuvieron en la escena musical, a excepción de uno: Louis Tomlinson.

No bien habían decidido tomarse aquellas vacaciones, el chico de ojos azules comenzó a prestar mayor atención a aquellos ofrecimientos de ser actor. Siempre se los tomaba en broma, pero ahora resultaron tentadores.

Durante el segundo año de descanso luego de One Direction, protagonizó una tonta comedia romántica ambientada en Nueva York que fue un rotundo éxito de taquilla.

…

..

.

Ahí comenzó todo.

Compró un departamento y se instaló definitivamente en Nueva York, viajando algunos meses al año a Los Ángeles para aparecer en otras películas en cameos, muy bien pagados por cierto. Dos minutos de aparición de Louis Tomlinson significaban cerca de dos millones de espectadores más. Pero no se animaba a volver a aparecer frente a la pantalla grande como actor principal, era "mucha presión" según comentaba en las entrevistas.

El miedo no demoró mucho en disiparse. El siguiente papel que aceptó como protagónico fue una película de acción donde debía interpretar a un periodista gráfico atrapado en plena guerra en medio de oriente, quien a duras penas logra sobrevivir.

A diferencia de la comedia anterior, ésta no tuvo tanto éxito comercial, pero se trató de su entrada al cine serio: se estrenó con aplausos de pie durante el Festival de Cannes, donde incluso recibió una nominación a "_mejor actor de habla inglesa"._

Se consagró como un actor a tomar en cuenta, ya no se trataba solo de una cara bonita. Ese chico tenía talento.

Aunque prestando menor atención, también comenzó a trabajar de modelo siendo primero la cara de la campaña de los perfumes de Dolce & Gabbana.

La "_Tomlinsonmanía_" se desató. Los medios gráficos enloquecían por tomarle una foto. Si un paparazzi lograba captar la mitad de su rostro, esa foto valía más de siete millones de dólares según la revista Forbes. De repente Louis era más famoso en Estados Unidos que en su propia tierra inglesa del otro lado del Atlántico.

Todos querían saber TODO sobre él. Y ya no tan solo el público adolescente: Louis Tomlinson se había transformado en una celebridad influyente. Querían saber sus preferencias de lectura para saber qué libros comprar, qué ropa usaba, qué música escuchaba, a qué restaurantes solía ir a cenar, en qué hoteles se alojaba cuando tenía fin de semana libre, que comía, si dormía vestido o desnudo, con quién estaba…

¿Con quién estaba Louis Tomlinson? ¿Había alguien en su vida?¿Alguien había domado el corazón del hombre más deseado del mundo?

Ni bien había desaparecido One Direction, él y Eleanor Calder jamás volvieron a verse juntos en ninguna fotografía. Incluso Eleanor desapareció del público desde entonces. Aquello sirvió para dar por hecho que nunca se trató de una relación real. Pero nadie dio declaraciones oficiales al respecto y era conocido que Louis se enojaba cuando le preguntaban cosas sobre su vida privada.

Corrían numerosos rumores. No pasaba una sola semana sin que la prensa le inventara alguna relación. En unos cuantos meses lo relacionaron con Megan Fox, con unas cuantas modelos de élite, y con unas cuantas actrices por el estilo. Él no daba declaraciones al respecto, y ellas respondían a la pregunta "¿estás saliendo con Louis Tomlinson?" con una risilla y aseguraban solo que "él es un chico adorable", o cosas por el estilo, dejando lugar a la duda.

Y dejando lugar a la completa atención de los medios.

En realidad, Louis Tomlinson permanecía solo. A lo sumo lo rodeaban unas cuantas modelos y actrices amigas con quienes tenía fiestas en su mansión. Pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente adulto como para asumir su verdadera sexualidad con su círculo de íntimos.

Tuvo una relación en secreto con un compañero de modelaje a quien conoció durante la campaña de Dolce y Gabbana. Louis terminó con él luego de seis meses: el chico se había enamorado demasiado, mientras que Louis permanecía prácticamente indiferente a él. Y se tornaba una molestia.

Muchas fotos y videos los mostraban juntos, parecían ser "muy buenos amigos", los rumores corrían como el viento pero nunca pudieron confirmar nada. Al terminar se sospechaba que Louis pagó al joven para que nunca hablase al respecto en ningún medio. Eso podría poner en peligro su carrera en el cine.

Con su siguiente relación ocurrió algo parecido, aunque más cruento. Era un joven jugador de fútbol a quien conoció durante un entrenamiento (Louis continuó con sus partidos de beneficencia rigurosamente cada año). Se habían reunido un par de veces, luego comenzaron a tener relaciones.

A Louis ese chico lo volvía bastante loco. Le atraía su rostro, le atraían los rulos, los ojos verdes. Era bastante parecido a...

Nunca desapareció por completo el recuerdo de aquel chico que un día se cansó de esperarlo.

No importa.

Era joven, era rico, era exitoso. Su belleza parecía haber acrecentado con la edad. Tenía cerca de veinticinco años cuando fue nombrado como el hombre más _hot_ del año en una célebre revista dedicada a la prensa rosa. Comenzó a tener la vida de una estrella hollywoodense: su vida se transformó en una continua fiesta. Era famoso por organizar las mejores fiestas en los mejores clubes, aunque jamás lo pudieron captar ebrio en público ni pudieron tomarle una foto en condiciones vergonzosas.

Los periodistas hubieran matado por encontrar a Tomlinson en mal estado aunque fuera una vez…

Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Louis comenzó a desarrollar su gusto por el alcohol solo cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su mansión, sin nadie que lo viese.

Ello no era difícil, aunque si vida pública era agitada: horas de filmación, horas de ensayo, horas de entrenamiento y horas de entrevistas. Solía encontrarse solo muy amenudo.

Más que muy a menudo.

Algo le impedía amar, parecía ser completamente indiferente a cualquier sentimiento de la otra persona. El joven jugador de fútbol, que no contaba con más que dieciocho años, se enamoró con locura de Louis. Incluso se mudó a su casa para poder estar con él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Louis en cambio… como mucho parecía tenerle cariño.

"_Más cariño le tiene al whisk_y"- comentó una vez una de sus amigas a modo de broma.

Pronto se aburrió de él. Y decidió dar por finalizada la relación antes de que el joven continuara ilusionándose.

La noche en le informó que aquello se terminaba, el prometedor futbolista amenazó con suicidarse.

"Hazlo si quieres."

Fue la respuesta de Louis.

No era un desalmado, solamente se encontraba muy seguro de que no lo haría.

Pero el chico sí lo hizo.

A partir de allí las cosas comenzaron a tornarse oscuras. Louis de a poco pareció caer en una profunda depresión de la que nadie nunca pareció darse cuenta. La última vez que se había sentido así en su vida fue cuando niño, cuando debía soportar los arranques de rabietas de su padre alcohólico.

Se sintió una mierda incapaz de amar. Dejó de frecuentar a sus pocos amigos. Su secretaria le aconsejó un psiquiatra a quien Louis vio dos veces, y luego sobornó con dinero para que dejara de molestarlo.

Decidió nunca más tomar como novio oficial a nadie. Continuó teniendo distintos affaires alejados de su vida pública, cosas de una noche, ninguno duradero.

También eso le aburrió un día.

Comenzó a preferir la compañía de sus amigos y amigas de elenco y sobre todo, la compañía que le daba el alcohol. El alcohol y el juego, que hermosa combinación, y un poco de narcóticos también. Bastantes narcóticos, mejor dicho.

...

..

.

Su imagen pública sin embargo, era impecable. Bastaba que apareciera por las calles haciendo un paseo de compras con algún amigo para ser el tema principal de todos durante ese día.

Todos querían a Louis Tomlinson, todos querían un pedazo de él. Era amado y odiado por igual, incluso ese odio que algunos le tenían encerraba cierto amor. Sus colegas actores y actrices siempre quedaban encantados con él, pues no había perdido nunca su buen humor.

##

_Entrevistador: "Cuéntanos Robert ¿Cómo es trabajar con Louis?"_

_"Es fantástico. Es un actor tan talentoso, tiene tanto para dar en escena, sentí un desafío trabajar con él…"_

##

_Entrevistador: "Entonces, Brad, hemos oído que has encontrado a tu sucesor…"_

_"¿Mi sucesor? Creo que en realidad a mí me gustaría ser el sucesor de él"_

_(risas en la audiencia)._

##

Pero la soledad lo estaba matando. Nadie permanecía a su lado. Lo único que encontraba al llegar a su mansión blanca era una botella de whisky y alguna bolsa de contenido extraño. Se habían transformado en su familia, en su regocijo.

…

..

.

Cuando estaba levemente feliz solía tomar mirando la televisión, riéndose de entrevistas suyas que repetían en casi todos los análisis. Cuando estaba triste solía tomar sentado en su piano negro de cola. Pero siempre tomaba.

Aunque pocas veces lo hacía frente a la tv, siempre terminaba tocando esa melodía que le recordaba a alguien que perdió en su pasado, y terminaba llorando acurrucado en el piso, durmiendo entre sus lágrimas por cansancio y embriaguez, y despertándose húmedo en sus lágrimas y congelado en el suelo.

…

..

.

Fue durante el año en el que no filmó ninguna película, quería tomarse un descanso y participó de varias actividades comunitarias en países periféricos donde terminó invirtiendo parte de su fortuna en la construcción de escuelas y hogares para niños huérfanos. Lo que le valió nada menos que una nominación al premio Nobel de la Paz.

Aunque no ganó esa distinción, sirvió para que lo condecoraran en Estados Unidos como el **Hombre del Año**. Primera vez en la historia que se otorgaba esa distinción a un ciudadano no nacido en USA.

Para cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra eso sería un grandísimo honor. Louis lo odió. Ser el "Hombre del Año" significaba seguir siendo un "ejemplo", y aún ocultar su verdadera vida del público.

Louis Tomlinson figuraba por todos lados. Era posiblemente la estrella más influyente de Hollywood. Que su nombre apareciera en los créditos de una película, aunque sea como invitado, ya aseguraba un éxito rotundo en ventas. Ya nadie recordaba su pasado como adolescente cantante de una boyband con melodías pop pegajosas. Ya ni frecuentaba UK tampoco.

Figuraba tanto y en todos lados, que la gente ya comenzaba a cansarse un poco del "grandioso Louis Tomlinson". Sin embargo había algo en él que siempre los hacía quedar esperando más aún.

Era la gallina de los huevos de oro. Parecía que el solo tocarlo daba suerte.

Cada tanto inventaba alguna relación con alguien que estuviera de moda. (Ya lo habían acostumbrado a inventarse relaciones durante su adolescencia).

"_Louis Tomlinson enamorado de su compañera de elenco_", "_El amor en el set de filmación_", "_La pareja del año: El modelo de Dolce & Gabbana y la modelo favorita de Vogue_", _"Louis Tomlinson: ¿enamorado de una fan?"_ y demás titulares era una buena técnica para promocionar una película en el cine o una obra en el teatro. Era un negocio redondo: la revista agotaba números vendidos, el cine llenaba salas durante meses, y la chica en cuestión cobraba más notoriedad que nunca,… y sus queridos representantes y managers acallaban los rumores turbios sobre su homosexualidad. Habían muchos actores y actrices que decidían ser sinceros consigo mismos y dejar que el público supiese sobre su verdadera naturaleza, pero ninguno de ellos era tan importante con Louis. Sus odiosos representantes aún creían que era importante mantener la imagen impecable de Louis en una sociedad conservadora como la norteamericana.

Nunca fue real ninguna, a lo sumo luego llegaban a ser amigos.

…

..

.

Tenía 29 años cuando aceptó el papel de su vida. No le interesaba demasiado de qué trataba.

"¿Un padre que se mete a una banda de traficantes para salvar a su hijo menor de las drogas? Esto ya se ha hecho muchas veces" le dijo a su manager.

"Pero este papel sí es especial."

"No le veo nada de especial."

"20 millones."

Louis aceptó, no de muchas ganas. Pero al menos con eso podría pagar de una vez sus deudas de juego que amenazaban con romper su imagen de "hombre perfecto".

…

..

.

Las filmaciones comenzaron en enero. A mediados de febrero quiso renunciar. Estaba demasiado deprimido, no podía levantarse de la cama sin inhalar un poco de coca antes.

En el set de filmación era notable para todos sus compañeros, para el director, para la maquilladora, para todos en general, que sus pausas para ir al baño eran pausas para esnifar alguna que otra línea.

Era realmente molesto para todos tener a un drogadicto en el set de filmación. Eso interfería con su talento actoral y las tomas debían repetirse una y otra vez. Era desgastante y frustrante. Todos comenzaban a detestar a Louis.

Incluso sus representantes que debían pagar grandes sumas de dinero para evitar que alguno de ellos hablara al respecto.

…

..

.

A mediados de marzo es desmayó en plena filmación y lo llevaron a un sanatorio.

...

..

.

A principios de abril, su compañera de elenco y supuesta novia entró al baño buscándolo, enojada por su demora, y lo halló tirado en el suelo.

Sin signos vitales.

Louis estaba muerto.

Si hubiera transcurrido solo un minuto más, Louis hubiera permanecido muerto.

Acudieron al instante un grupo de médicos en una ambulancia que le dieron reanimación cardiopulmonar y luego electroshocks repetidos y logrando estabilizarlo con dificultad. Oficialmente estuvo muerto cinco minutos. Había llegado demasiado lejos.

Suspendieron la filmación, el director no quería continuar sin su estrella.

Permaneció internado en su casa. No completamente solo, cada tanto llegaba alguien del grupo de médicos a atenderlo…

Los médicos filmaron numerosos acuerdos de confidencialidad, y permanecieron a su lado por dos semanas. Louis odiaba que lo tratasen como a un inválido, pero era la primera vez que su casa albergaba a otras personas, aunque fueran médicos cuyos nombres ni conocía en cierta forma escuchar sus voces de lejos le hacían sentirse un poco en compañía…

Lo mantenían atado a su cama, le daban sedantes constantemente. Era como estar internado en un psiquiátrico en su propia casa.

Una mañana despertó y el frío silencioso parecía haber retornado a su mansión blanca.

Caminó en bata los pasillos completamente vacíos.

Al final del pasillo, en la sala principal parecía estar alguien. Se asustó, tomó el arma que guardaba en un cajón y se acercó silenciosamente.

Cuando estuvo frente al extraño perdió el control de sí mismo, dejó el arma caer al suelo junto a un par de lágrimas que brotaron de un segundo al otro y tiñeron sus ojos de rojo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía en diez años. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá, en su sofá. Ahí mismo frente a él.

¡Él estaba ahí!

El chico pareció despertarse al oír los sollozos, sin mediar palabra alguna y con el corazón en la boca se abalanzó a abrazarlo, a estrecharlo contra sí con todas sus fuerzas, a transmitirle un poco de calor a su piel fría, tiesa y pálida. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que los latidos del corazón de ambos parecieron coincidir en el ritmo. Louis le humedeció el hombro con sus lágrimas.

Era real, estaba vez Harry estaba ahí con él. No lo había alucinado.

Se separó de él y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes también estaban aguados, pero le sonrió. La felicidad de verlo era infinita. Apenas se había enterado por voces no oficiales que hablaban de una supuesta muerte de Louis Tomlinson, comenzó a suspender recitales, grabaciones, entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos o cualquier otro tipo de trabajo, para poder disponer de tiempo libre y volar a . a cuidarlo.

"Soñé con tu rostro cada maldita noche durante diez años. Estás aún más hermoso de lo que puedo recordar."

…

…

..

Fue largo y no fue simple.

La cantidad de amor y dedicación necesarios para curar a un adicto al nivel de Louis eran demasiados, pero Harry parecía tener lo suficiente para salvarlo cien veces.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba a cuidarlo, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, lo ayudaba a bañarse, a vestirse, a peinarse. Tenían largas charlas paseando por el jardín donde rememoraban viejos tiempos. Hablaban de la actualidad de los otros chicos, de los hijos de Liam (Harry era padrino de uno), de recuerdos banales pero satisfactorios, de bromas que solían hacerse cuando recién se conocieron… de tantas cosas

Cosas que momentáneamente parecían recordarle a Louis lo que era la felicidad.

Se trataba de la primera vez en diez años que Louis sonreía sin fingirlo.

Por momentos ambos quedaban en completo silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Ambos parecían hablarse incluso durante esos momentos. Se miraban el uno al otro y volvían a sonreír.

…

..

.

Por las noches llegaban los dolores. A veces se despertaba gritando y Harry acudía a su habitación para proporcionarle algún calmante. O para cantarle y besar su frente hasta que se durmiera en sus brazos. Como si fuera un niño.

A veces él enloquecía. Los dolores y mareos eran tan fuertes que se levantaba de la cama rompiendo todo a su alrededor, tiraba adornos, rompía mesitas de café de vidrio, arrojaba platos al suelo. Insultaba a Harry, le decía que debería irse y olvidarse de él por completo como tan fácilmente lo había hecho durante diez años. Intentaba golpearlo. Harry lo detenía, tenía más fuerza física que él. Lo detenía y lo abrazaba. Entonces Louis se acurrucaba en su pecho, le pedía perdón cientos de veces, y lloraba nuevamente hasta quedar dormido.

Lo destruía verle sufrir así. Hubiera dado su vida por ser él quien padeciera esos dolores y no Louis, pero debía mantenerse fuerte para ayudarlo a salir adelante.

…

..

.

Más de tres meses transcurrieron dentro de la casa de Louis, a su lado, muy lejos de Inglaterra y sus obligaciones profesionales. Para calmar a sus fans había mandado a dar la noticia de que estaba recluido en una casa de Estados Unidos preparando su nuevo álbum. Esa excusa le daría tiempo para permanecer fuera del público unos meses.

Los managers de Louis anunciaron que se encuentra con un "cuadro de estrés" y que se está recuperando. Aunque la sospecha general era, claramente, que se estaba curando de sus muy rumoreadas adicciones.

Harry no mintió. Realmente estaba preparando otro álbum, en compañía de Louis.

Ambos se sentaban en el piano durante horas a componer y a jugar con los sonidos y las palabras. Louis reía a carcajadas con las ocurrencias del otro y viceversa. Ambos se mantenían ocupados hasta altas horas de la madrugada entre charlas y música.

Un tema en especial habían escrito entre ambos. En ningún momento lo dejaron en claro, pero era inútil negar que todo era en referencia a aquello que habían vivido más de una década atrás.

Cuando sonó la última nota del tema en el piano, ambos se miraron. Por un momento Louis volvió a ver en su mente a aquel chico que lo atropelló en la entrada de un baño de aquel concurso de talentos al que había entrado, y que se excusó con un "oops" mientras el contacto visual con sus ojos verdes antes del "hola" sería una imagen imborrable de su mente para siempre.

Otra vez se le aceleró su corazón, pero esta vez por una buena causa.

Se acercó a Harry, quien también lo estaba viendo de la misma manera y besó sus labios intensamente.

Unos instantes después vio que el otro no correspondía.

Se apartó de él con tristeza, esperando alguna especie de explicación.

Harry tragó saliva. Era difícil decirlo.

"Te quiero. Pero mentiría si te digo que no he sufrido por ti después de que me abandonaras. Lo hice Louis, sufrí cada noche, intenté terminar con mi vida dos veces… no pienso revivir heridas del pasado."

Harry se levantó del piano y se fue del salón.

Louis permaneció inmóvil, sentado con la mirada fija hasta que anocheció.

Y con la misma expresión estuvo acostado intentando dormir, aunque no hacía más que pensar. Pensar y arrepentirse.

Harry estaba ahí por pura bondad.

Harry ya no estaba enamorado de él

Él tenía la culpa, pues lo había dejado ir.

Había perdido a Harry.

Había perdido a lo único que amó.

...

Pero a mitad de la noche, Harry se inmiscuyó entre sus sábanas, lo abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello.

"Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida, Louis Tomlinson. Y lo mejor que alguna vez pude desear."

El tiempo se detuvo esa noche, pues parecieron retozar durante varias noches juntas. Ningún reloj pareció moverse en la casa. Quizá el universo conspiró de alguna manera para que recobraran el tiempo perdido.

…

..

.

Ocho meses después, con cuarenta y cinco canciones nuevas en el equipaje, Harry partió a Inglaterra nuevamente.

Louis estaba con las energías necesarias para continuar con la filmación de la película.

…

..

.

Las escenas que faltaban fueron completadas con éxito. La estrella protagónica incluso parecía completamente rejuvenecido, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo excepcional.

El estreno se llevó a cabo con un éxito moderado pero firme. Las salas fueron llenándose de a poco.

Pero las entradas no dieron abasto de la inmensa demanda que generó luego de la nominación de Louis a los premios Óscars en el rubro Mejor Actor. ¡MEJOR ACTOR! Gran Bretaña también estalló. Ahora debía dar entrevistas en ambos lados del continente. Visitó a sus antiguos amigos, conoció a los hijos de Liam. Aunque Harry se encontraba dando un tour por Asia y las estadías no coincidieron. Fue una decepción, se moría de las ganas de verlo.

…

..

.

El tres de marzo, ya con 31 años, Louis asistió a la ceremonia de los premios Oscars acompañado por su madre y una hermana, pues no sabía con quien más acudir, realmente no tenía a otras personas a quienes considerar amigos.

Intentó contactar a Harry, por supuesto, pero la promoción de su nuevo álbum y documental sobre la realización del mismo lo tenían demasiado ocupado, y le pareció injusto pedirle que dejara de lado sus obligaciones una vez más.

Aunque a último momento Niall llegó para estar con él en la alfombra roja, diciéndole que la película era una de sus favoritas, y "no pienso verte solo por tv cuando subas ahí arriba", completamente seguro de que su antiguo compañero de banda ganaría el premio.

Las horas transcurrían entre premios y premios. Estar ahí era mucho más aburrido de lo que parecía.

Pero todos los países donde residían miles y miles de fanáticos de Louis, algunos incluso desde la época de aquella famosa boyband, quedaron con el corazón en la boca cuando una voluptuosa actriz rubia subió al estrado a leer la tarjeta que contenía el premio al mejor actor.

"Y el ganador es…

Louis Tomlinson"

Niall se paró levantando los brazos extendidos y le dio un abrazo a su amigo que aún se encontraba estupefacto. Lo sacudió de hombros, y pareció decirle a los gritos algo que los micrófonos no pudieron captar. Su madre y hermana lo abrazaron.

¡Diablos!¡Había ganado un maldito Óscar!¡Realmente lo había conseguido!

Todos fueron saludándolo a su paso mientras se dirigía al escenario para recibir su premio. Se secó el sudor de la frente, saludó a la actriz, y todo el mundo hizo silencio para escuchar su discurso de aceptación…

Dijo que había sido un camino largo, que fue un papel trabajoso, pero que lo ayudó a entender muchas cosas sobre sí mismo, que lo ayudó a ser un poco más valiente. Agradeció al director, a sus compañeros de elenco, a todo el equipo de producción.

"… claramente –sonrió-, no sé si alguna vez más lograré estar aquí recibiendo uno de estos premios, sinceramente lo dudo mucho, así que quiero agradecer y dedicar este premio a alguien especial, alguien que no solo me regaló el hecho de poder vivir, sino que también me dio el más importante de todos los premios; un sentido a mi vida…"

Las cámaras enfocaron a su madre, llorosa con los ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa. Luego volvieron hacia Louis.

"Esto es para el gran amor de mi vida. Harry Styles, esto es por ti. Todo siempre fue por ti."

Alguien en Londres lloró de felicidad en su casa, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

Había soñado con ese momento por demasiados años. Nunca había dejado de soñar.

…

..

.

Dos semanas después él llegó.

Harry lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, y con un profundo beso que le supo a libertad.

"El vuelo fue largo y estoy cansado. Seré breve…

"Sé lo que vas a decirme –interrumpió- y la respuesta es sí. SI, LOUIS WILLIAM FUCKING TOMLINSON; QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO."

Louis sonrió como un loco y lo besó otra vez, y tomó de su cuello para abrazarlo. Se aseguró de que escuchara bien sus palabras.

"Voy a curarte cada herida que te causé. Harry, nunca más te dejaré ir."

…

..

.

* * *

Hace mucho quería escribir esto, resultados parcialmente satisfactorios pero lo intenté! Jaja

Gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado la historia.

Deja un review haciéndomelo saber y alégrame el día. Love u all.

_Blossomnoir_


End file.
